


[Podfic] Tinsel

by Algorithms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Christmas Stiles!, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algorithms/pseuds/Algorithms
Summary: Peter hates Christmas.So does Stiles.This year, their opinions may change.





	[Podfic] Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226919) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



**Download** :[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/slyqz6p29u0tbol/Tinsel_-_DiscontentedWinter%2528no_music%2529.mp3/file)(21.28 MB)

 **Length** : 00:34:22

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Starshaker! I certainly enjoyed recording it (though I might never listen to Winder Wonderland again :D )  
> Thank you DiscontentedWinter for letting me podfic.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
